Romulus Lupum (Character)
This character is the "puppet" for Archangelmike1. If you wish to use Romulus Lupum, please contact Archangelmike1 first. Romulus Lupum Romulus Lupum is the roleplay character used by Archangelmike1. Romulus Lupum is both a proficient weapons user and a skilled spellcaster. 'Exactly What?' Romulus has a distnict personality that is all his own. Depending on the situation, he can be a stoic man who is ready to give an answer to any question. As if it were the most important question he would ever be asked. Although he can be considered wise at times, his anger what some may call "heated" personality tend to get the better of him. Romulus' quick temper often leads him into bad situations more often then not. He seems to not care who he is addressing, be it best friend or mortal enemy. He stands by his beliefs and doesn't falter. This amount of pride has both been complimented on by others, and insulted by those who would call him a stubborn man. Romulus seems to take the critisim to heart, and can be affected by others words. Especially if they are close to him. Romulus has a deep loe and caring for both the elderly and children. This has been another defining trait. He enjoys spending time with the Elderly and learning from their wisdom and giving them their rightful respect. But Romulus also is delighted when he can spend time with children. Often finding their innocence and usually up-beat attitudes refreshing. 'Ain't I attractive?' Romulus Lupum is a man of no extreme height or lack of height. He stands at Five Feet and Nine Inches (5'9"). Romulus' face is sharp and clean shaven, facial hair rarely being seen on the man. His eye colors are two chocolate brown orbs, they often over-shadow the small scars that Romulus' face adorns near and under his eyes. Romulus has long, ebony colored hair. His dark locks reach down to Romulus' shoulder blades, stopping there. On the sides of his head, they cover both ears but do not descend any further. Romulus' face is rarely hidden by hair. It's almost always brushed to the side or cut to where it only stands at the middle of his forehead. Romulus' hair is nearly always let loose upon the world. Romulus rarely bothering to keep it nice and neat, he prefers it to be "wild" and shaggy. Though, if meeting with a person he will brush or cut his hair. Depending on the person. Romulus' skin is enhanced and made even more colorful by a rich, mediterranean tan. His Olvie colored skin only furthers to make the "dark, long hair" remain fashionable. Atleast Romulus thinks so. Romulus Lupum usually wears a dark, loose fitting shirt that's covered by an equally dark cloak. Not a surprise to find that he then wears a black tunic, which covers loose fitting dark pants. Romulus seems to have some obesseion with wearing the color, as even the gloves he occasionally wear are ebony in color. Though, this could also be his way of "Blending In" with society. 'This is a Knife!' Romulus' favorite weapon is a classic Roman Gladius, a weapon he believes he has mastered. Though he refuses to complete the combination and get a shield to go along with the sword. Romulus constantly must buy or find new blades, as his have a terrible habit of breaking or going missing. Romulus has few known familiar animals. Though, his most well known one is a mighty serpent known as Arcus. ''Arcus is a fifty foot serpent that survives in the Artic waters of the Baltic Sea and North Sea. During one of Romulus' many travels around the world, he heard rumors of the beast and set out after it. He would eventually find it and do battle against it. Romulus managed to both come out on top, and gain the animals respect enough to it to recognize Romulus as its master. 'This is my power.. As mentioned earlier on this page, Romulus is an adept Spellcaster or magic user. Over the nearly three millenium that Romulus has lived, he discovered several ancient and powerful spells and offensive magic attacks and has since worked on perfecting them in combat. Romulus' main skills when it comes to magic are his "Undying Curse", "Vapor Manipulation", and the nicknamed attacks "Lupum-Fire Spam". Undying Curse The Undying Curse is a powerful ancient magic ritual that Romulus went through when he reached the age of Thirty-Eight during his "First Life-Time". The Undying curse does exactly what the name implies, it keeps the one subject to the curse alive. In order to perform this ritual, you would first have to gather several powerful magical components or substitutes for them. The first being the "Sacred Stone". The Sacred Stone is an unordinary rock that can be found in modern Israel. It's properties are fairly unknown, it seems to randomly zap life from anything around it to some extent and then zap it back out again to anything around it at an unpredictable time. The next required item is the "Flesh Searing Venom". The venom is found in Sub-Saharan Africa from a multitude of snakes. A specific kind doesn't exactly matter. Though the venom is known to burn away flesh and even bones from animals that attack it, or are its prey. The one wishing to complete the ritual would then have to capture the snake alive and take it back to a specified region in the ritual itself. The third and final needed ingredient is the life of an innocent. A man, woman or child that has never once wronged a person with ill intention. Once all three of these ingredients are together, the ritual may begin. The innocent must be placed down in the middle of a large runic pattern, mainly intertwined circles. The venom of the snake is then required to melt a hole exactly proportionate to the "Sacred Stone" in the victim. The stone is then placed in the still living victim and the venom is then shot out at the stone itself. The next effect is a dark violet glow covering the stone, and then victim. All life in a large radius seems to just be absorbed into the stone and kept in it. The user then must use the venom on himself and open up a hole leading to his/her chest. The stone would then be placed there and with any simple magical power usage, it activates. The wound closes up, leaving a scar for the caster to remember this day. The stone will eventually "reset" the user and they will decrease in years to the age of their victim. This will happen every time they reach the age that they performed the ritual. Giving them some form of immortality. Vapor Manipulation Romulus at some point in his long life has gained an odd ability to add onto his near immortality. The ability to turn his entire body into a crimson colored mist. He can then use this to attack his enemys, arms capable of materializing out of the mist itself can attack Romulus' enemy. Romulus has near complete control over this ability, able to extend it to himself and have parts of his body turn into the mist to avoid potentially dangerous attacks. If he happens to be injured in battle, he can shift into a quick "Mist State" and then back to his human form to relieve him of any damage. Though this wares on his body physically and is seen as a move to only use during serious situations. His Vapor Manipulation does have weaknesses though. Evaporation from intense heat, the mist being frozen, or a strong gust of wind are capable of forcing Romulus out of this state for either fear of death, or being carried away. Lupum Fire-Spam The Lupum Fire-Spam is Romulus' most commonly used attack. Fire will manifest itself on either of his palms that he can then throw at his foes. A fire stream type move can be used if Romulus were to charge this ability up and unleash it from his mouth. '''In My Day... Little is known about Romulus' early life, other then the fact that he supposedly killed his twin for control of Rome. And years later performed a dark ritual to reach Immortality. After that, he seems to have fled his country and home land and travel the world. At some point in time he fought Arcus, a mighty serpent and won. Arcus respected the mans power so much, he pledged his servitude to Romulus. Romulus currently is traveling the world and stopping at local public schools, to catch up on the times. He has recently undergone a "Cycle" and has been returned to his Eighteen Year Old body. Romulus Lupum Statistics Trivia/Odd Facts *Romulus' first name comes from the fictional founder of the city of Rome. *Lupum is Latin for "Of the She-Wolf". *Romulus Lupum seems to have both an affinity for the color black, and wolves. *Romulus' hobbey is gardening and fishing, as well as playing the Lyre. *Romulus' favorite color is Purple and Black, while his least favorite one is Orange. *The favorite words of Romulus' are "Order" and "Preserve", while his least favorite words are "Puppet" and "Fate". *Romulus' popular symbols are a wolf, a large serpant, and a lyre. *The word most associated with Romulus is Maverick.